Gryffindor vs. Slytherin (1992)
Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was a game for the Inter-House Quidditch Cup which took place in November 1992. It was a victory for Gryffindor when Harry Potter caught the Golden Snitch. Game Lead-up Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint accepted a bribe of 7 Nimbus 2001s to give Draco Malfoy the role of Seeker. They purposely booked the pitch to train at the time Gryffindor wanted to train and gloated about their new Nimbus 2001s. Gryffindor Captain, Oliver Wood had devised a new training programme during the summer and trained everyone intensely. He woke everyone up early for training, and purposely held training during bad weather. The game Held at 11am, the whole school hoped Slytherin would lose. It was a cold, dull day. Draco taunted Harry Potter, who searched for the Golden Snitch immediately. He was then nearly knocked by a Bludger but he dodged it and George Weasley instead knocked it at Adrian Pucey. But when the Bludger was half-way towards Adrian, it swerved back round and headed for Harry. Harry dodged it then the Bludger "swerved like a boomerang" and nearly knocked Harry in the head. The rogue Bludger continued to hunt Harry, who sped to the other side of the pitch. Fred Weasley was at that side to knock the Bludger away and thought they had knocked it for good but the Bludger then pelted towards Harry who sped away at speed. It then began raining and Harry noticed the score: Slytherin were winning 60-0. Fred and George had to keep helping Harry because of the rogue Bludger and Harry was barely able to search for the Snitch. Because Fred and George were busy helping Harry, Angelina Johnson was unable to score because a Bludger was thrown at her. Fred and George thought the Bludger hunting Harry was being cursed and asked for a short break. They told Oliver what was happening and Harry told Fred and George to give up chasing the rogue Bludger and help everyone else. Alicia Spinnet thought they should ask for an investigation but that would call for a forfeit. Oliver told everyone to do what Harry wanted and they continued. Harry spent the time rolling, spiralling and zig-zagging and the crowd was laughing but the Bludger continued to hunt Harry. Draco taunted Harry again, asking him if he was training for the ballet but Harry then saw the Snitch by Draco. Not wanting Draco to notice, Harry done nothing for a second but the Bludger then knocked him in the elbow and broke it. In agony, Harry raced towards the Snitch but Draco thought Harry was going to hurt him. Harry then used the unbroken hand to get the Snitch, and fell to the ground in the process. Impact Harry fainted the second he noticed he had won. He woke up to find Professor Lockhart preparing to heal the broken elbow but Harry begged him not to. It failed and Lockhart used a nonsense spell that left Harry's arm boneless. Lockhart then had Harry taken to the Hospital Wing. Dobby later told Harry that he caused the rogue Bludger to pursue him because Harry was in danger at the school and he wanted him to have to go home due to the Chamber of Secrets plot. Players Notes and sources Category:Inter-House Quidditch games